Hjalmar "The Bear" Östberg
Hjalmar Östberg A Skadi warrior in The North. A deserter from the Chief's guard of is local city, now a raider hunting demons for profit. Background Hjalmar was born in a prominent town in The North. His father was the captain of the local militia there as he had military education from Elles. His father always wanted Hjalmar to become a soldier, as such he taught him everything he knew. Interestingly his father was also an excellent fighter with a poleaxe, which took great skill and training to master. He taught Hjalmar primarily how to fight with this weapon but also educated him on leadership, logistics, and combat with other weapons. Most importantly he learned how to ask his long line of warrior ancestors for help and how to channel his bear beatskin side. When Hjalmar reached adolescence his father put him on the local militia. There was some controversy since it broke the minimum age rules put in place, but his father was able to convince the local chief to allow it. When Hjalmar reached the age of 19 the local chieftain decides to create a standing army of sorts, mostly to protect his own hide and to keep the peace in the town when needed. As one of the most formidable and educated soldiers Hjalmar was one of the first chosen to join this new force, which is where he is now. Abilities A handy list of magical or cool abilities. Advanced Poleaxe training Bear has been trained in everything there is to know on his poleaxe by his father. He is great at using his poleaxe in quick stabs and hooks usually followed up with a heavy attack from the axe or hammer part of his poleaxe. Sailor Like most people in his coastal village, Bear had to learn how to sail as it was an integral part of the survival of the town. He had experience sailing a 25 meter long ship patrolling the local waters and even got to the coasts of Caer Erdhin when tracking down raiders. Conclusion, he knows how to sail. Hunter Bear has been on plenty of hunts with his longbow in the mountains and plains of the cold North. He has been able to hit beasts from 250 meters and hasn’t lost his ability to make those marksmen shots again. Equipment A list of the character's equipment. Poleaxe A poleaxe made out of tempered Ellesian steel, gifted to him by his father during his training. It’s 2 meters in length and very versatile due to its axe, pike, and warhammer combination. Good at everything, master of nothing. Straight Sword A simple steel straight sword 100 centimeters in length with a wooden handle. Hjalmar uses it as an alternative to his Poleaxe but always carries it. Longbow A wooden longbow with a pull weight of 150 pounds. It’s capable to pierce most light armors and has a range up to 300 meters. Round Shield A round shield reinforced with leather and iron about 1 meter in diameter. It’s about 1.5 centimeters in width and it’s made with low density wood to avoid splitting from strikes. Seax A 40 cm one edged knife that Bear uses as a utility and backup weapon. Trivia You have anything funny to say about your character? * This is the place. Images Put any images in here, if you have more.